


腰链

by ChristineStark



Category: Super Vocal - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 22:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19755304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristineStark/pseuds/ChristineStark
Summary: Porn Without Plot，我不做不欧欧西的人了。谈了四个月恋爱还没本垒，到底是谁在放长线钓大鱼。





	腰链

冬天是个不错的季节，对他们这行人来说。龚子棋只身跋涉在踩起来咯吱咯吱响的雪地里，漫无边际地想行人的及膝羽绒服下能掏出来一杆步枪，路边的雪堆里可能是干涸的血迹，寒冷抑制冲动、迟缓行动，如果没有像他一样过硬的身体优势和心理素质，和他碰上只能是如狐狸入了猎人的捕猎夹，逃不掉的。  
还是不要想这个了。他甩甩头，让脸上出现一个甚至可以说有点憨的笑容。舔血的男人在最冷的冬日却有最烫的心，一年前他在自己名下的歌剧厅遇见唱维特的男孩，半年前他知道了金色高音的骄傲却要他卑微地去夜总会打工来支撑，现在他们已经交往四个月了，男孩邀请他陪他练琴，男人则暗下决心扳倒夜总会的势力，让他的男孩再也不需要受委屈。  
身怀改写黑道格局大志的龚子棋走路不看道，出师未捷先撞了人。裹着中长款羽绒服的男生尖叫一声，不爽紧皱的眉头在看清楚龚子棋以后反倒放松下来。  
男生扶正了耳朵上的AirPods，眼睛笑起来弯成狐狸。龚子棋皱眉，立起来风衣领子继续向前走去。

蔡程昱在学校的琴房等他。靠在唯一的窗框边，不刻意就出现了伦勃朗光。如果他在维也纳，窗下将有风度翩翩的提琴首席们为他争相献上自己的独奏；如果他在巴黎，气质忧郁的画家抬起他们深陷的眼睛恨不得画遍他所有的角度。但他不在巴黎不在维也纳，他在音乐学院琴房十四楼，于是他的美仅能让龚子棋看见。他穿着两人都特别喜欢的针织毛衣，肉乎乎的小手撑着的脑袋在门把转动的那一刻便迅速转向门开的方向，嘴角大大上扬的笑容把他脸上的小痣都移位了——但那不妨碍龚子棋曾在黑暗中准确逐一吻住它们。他是龚子棋的小男友，但也是纯粹的他自己。  
跟他个头相仿的一只，扑进他怀里的时候还非要缩小了再拿毛茸茸的脑袋拱几下。龚子棋笑笑，揉乱了小朋友的头发，拍拍他后背说今天是不是要把魔笛再过一遍，别耽误了第二天的彩排。  
“嗯！”蔡程昱乐呵呵点头，眼睛都快笑不见了，“我要子棋给我伴奏，子棋从不出岔子。”

吃完午饭蔡程昱开始练的歌，顺完了全剧又抠了抠细节短暂的白天就即将要结束。冬日天空的灰沉走向终结，橙色霞光出现，又迅速向黑夜靠拢。蔡程昱背对天光直视龚子棋，房间里的阴影在他两侧如同翅膀。  
“子棋，天黑了，去我那里吧。”  
翅膀轰然收拢，紧紧裹住龚子棋狂跳的心脏。一年了，从在后台要了联系方式到成了饭搭子到看见他在夜总会端盘子再到牵上了手，回蔡程昱家，这是第一次。

什么东西积攒久了，都会不同。食品会变质，窗户的铁栏杆会生锈，而从前浪迹夜店的黑道一哥龚子棋会忘记跟人回家其中一个暗示含义。直到蔡程昱一层层剥下自己的衣服，母亲给买的昂贵大衣，针脚松散能灌进去一瓶冷风的毛衣，腰带，破洞牛仔裤，秋裤，衬衫夹……  
当着他的面都到衬衫夹了，除了差点被龚子棋忘掉的含义，蔡程昱还想干嘛？龚子棋抓住蔡程昱正从最底下一个衬衫扣子开始攻破的手腕，把他带到自己一件衣服都没换下的冰冷的身前：“蔡啊蔡，你在做什么？”  
“把我自己给你呀。”手被他握住无法逃脱，蔡程昱的回答却是这样坦然从容。龚子棋的心脏欢快地停跳了一拍，又因为小男友瞒着他做下此时此地这种重大决定而不爽，别别扭扭地重新跳动起来。  
“你怎么都不跟我说呢。”作为惩罚，龚子棋改抱住他，把他禁锢在自己冷冰冰的怀里，蔡程昱被冻到，扭了扭，没逃：“给你个惊喜。”  
龚子棋才没真的舍得让蔡程昱的体温全渡给衣服，他脱下外衣，和蔡程昱脱到地板上的一堆合在一起扔到了沙发上，又生怕男友飞走似的跑回来抱着他。两个高个子摇摇晃晃，影子映在公寓的窗玻璃上。  
玻璃上很快没有影子了。他们一路吻着，挪到窗帘紧闭的卧室，依旧是相拥着倒在了床上。蔡程昱嘴边被亲得流下来的唾液没有拦住他在被子上乱滚，骨碌到床的另一边打开了床头灯。  
昏暗的黄色。  
“我想看着你。”他说。

于是蔡程昱跪在原处，他打开灯的地方，任由龚子棋从他喉咙边开始下手，一扣一扣剥开他最后的遮掩。当仍跪着的蔡程昱不用抬手就能摸到龚子棋的脑袋的时候，龚子棋停下了动作。  
最后一个扣子，成功下岗。他以前数不清花了多少时间握枪的手现在正颤抖着脱去蔡程昱的衬衫。他摸向蔡程昱的小腹，仍然不敢确定。  
他在衬衫里系了一条腰链，坠了一个蓝水晶（或许是塑料做的。）的坠子，链条上的水钻闪闪发亮，微微勒着蔡程昱有点小肉的小腹。  
龚子棋凑进了去摸，没想到蔡程昱真的敏感得很，不自觉就挺了胯，迎面撞向龚子棋。

龚子棋将错就错，将蔡程昱没经过人事的那玩意儿拿出来，枪茧让他事半功倍，蔡程昱被撸得后仰，一只手抓住被单，一只手经过腰链便要往自己阴茎上摸。龚子棋哪里会准，引着这只手让他扶住自己大腿根保证双腿充分打开。  
手指按在肉上，没有肌肉的腿根白嫩的肉从指缝中凸出来，和腰链勒出的变化是两种不同的绝妙隐私风景。龚子棋看他粉色的前端已经开始流出一些前液，动用了绝大的定力还是问了一句今天你确定要我进来。  
蔡程昱居然准备了润滑——也难怪，毕竟是自己偷摸盘算过了的。他指了位置，原本掐住腿根的手还是移动过来握住了自己的柱身。

被迫听着蔡程昱自慰时尾音上扬的嗯嗯啊啊，终于把家伙什备全的龚子棋硬得都有点发疼了，而这边蔡程昱已经射过了一轮，身上出了层薄汗皮肤还有点发红，正在撩人更甚地大喘气。他从不严格执行龚子棋给他做的健身方案，龚子棋看着他低喘，软肉被勒出痕迹，他也不知道这是好是坏。赤裸的蔡程昱看见龚子棋支起的帐篷，撩起龚子棋衬衫的下摆埋进头去舔他。  
没有经验的美声学生舌头倒是灵巧，从起初的没有章法到弯弯绕绕，把阴茎照顾得水光淋漓也就是一会儿的事。龚子棋没爽忘了这是他自己男朋友，依旧嘶哑着问功课有没有做到选体位。蔡程昱咧开牙花子一笑：“只要让我能看着子棋怎么都可以。”

龚子棋把蔡程昱一条腿架到自己肩膀上，鬼知道聪明的美声学生什么时候学了柔媚无骨的肢体，另一条腿迅速就缠到了龚子棋精瘦的腰上。龚子棋自然配合，终于将自己那玩意儿嵌入蔡程昱体内，试图拼完欲望的拼图。  
为了防止自己掉下去，蔡程昱胳膊缠在龚子棋脖子上，整个人比纯粹拥抱的时候更像一只粘人小猫。但龚子棋稳健得仿佛不会翻的小船，上上下下摇晃之间给了蔡程昱放手摸起龚子棋翅膀纹身及其下肌肉的勇气。龚子棋有意逗他，腰便耸动地更快。蔡程昱吓了一跳，又重新抱住龚子棋，一声声呻吟终究是没忍住，与腰链晃荡的声音、交合撞击的声音混合在一起奏乐。龚子棋是个玩大的。他把手指伸进蔡程昱嘴里，搅动着，像在玩什么不得了的效果器。

快要射精的时候龚子棋退了出来，射在蔡程昱的小腹上，又仿佛无事发生一样套了个新的安全套再次插进去，有一下没一下地抽插着，当作是过渡的温存。蔡程昱已经不会集中射精了，白浊断断续续一小股一小股喷出来，两种液体组成相似密度相似，相似相溶得不错，汇成腹上小河。他的眼睛呢，也是看着紧紧拉上的深色窗帘，目光迷离。  
“在想什么？”龚子棋拍拍蔡程昱的屁股，那团白肉仿佛没有浪花的海浪，抖了两下。  
“在想欺负我的上司。如果歌剧院能早点签了我就好了。”蔡程昱的咬字模模糊糊，都怪龚子棋又搅又吻，嘴唇一时半会是没法消肿了。  
龚子棋松开了扶着蔡程昱小臂的手——大学生早被他冲撞得没了力气，得扶着才能继续好好挂在他身上。他把蔡程昱放倒，仔仔细细亲吻男孩的嘴唇，喉结，锁骨，胸乳，软肉微凸的小腹。他叼起那条蔡程昱明令拒绝摘下的腰链，又松口看着腰链坠下去，坠子打在还沾着精液的肚皮上。  
“我会让你幸福的，蔡蔡。”龚子棋认真地说。  
“你怎么证明啊？”模模糊糊的声音更像在撒娇，蔡程昱手抚摸上自己胸口，“子棋，证明给我看。”  
龚子棋舔舐了一下蔡程昱没有孔洞的耳垂，眼神逐渐坚决：“宝贝你转过身去，我从两个方面给你解释一下。”

事情确实就是这样的，后入体验大不同。蔡程昱一开始被顶到前所未有的深度，叫得几乎听不见龚子棋的解释了。龚子棋双手覆上腰链托住蔡程昱不自觉乱动的腰腹，规律地撞击，却不触及刚才发现的最能让他激动的地方。  
“子棋，你刚才碰到了的地方……为什么不继续啊啊是你找不到了吗啊啊啊啊啊啊……”蔡程昱委屈巴巴地问，他猜这么怀疑会激炸他的好胜心，爆炸动量迟早能顶着他飞向云端。  
龚子棋无奈，他不吃这套。“你不想听第二个方面么？”他反问。蔡程昱果然消停下来：“那你说。”  
场景很奇幻，但事情确实就是这样的，规律地撞着一个人屁股的男人声情并茂地背诵腹稿，如何利用自己的力量搞垮那个不做人的夜总会云云。  
背完了，他如约冲刺到那点。蔡程昱听稿子听得怪无聊于是抚慰起自己欲望的手也没力气了，软绵绵地落回被单，极勾人的叫床声仿佛也是金色的。龚子棋射到他白花花的屁股上，胡乱抹了两把又把人捞回怀里。  
“虽然在做的时候说，”罪魁祸首依然没有悔改迹象，又吮吸起他的耳垂，“但我是认真的。”  
“是吗。”今夜蔡程昱第一次挣脱他，主动把说什么都不让动的腰链摘下，嘴唇几近亲吻蓝水晶：“你听见了吗？过来吧。”

在去音乐学院路上龚子棋撞到的男生用钥匙旋开了公寓门，出现在卧室门口。蔡程昱被沉浸在巨大愤怒失望的龚子棋紧紧扣住双手，赤裸着看向男生的表情依然清澈欣喜。  
男生换掉了中长款羽绒服，此刻穿着一件短貂，露着一双被包裹在贴身皮裤下消瘦的长腿。他蹬蹬蹬带着一往无前的气势走进来，也不管能不能拨开龚子棋的手，伏在蔡程昱的身边抚摸他的脸。  
“你做的很好。”男生吻了蔡程昱的鼻尖，蔡程昱哼了一声，马上就被手上加剧的力道弄得皱起眉。  
男生随后径直望向龚子棋：“不做人的上司来了。还想继续盘算么？”  
龚子棋的拳风扑面时，夜总会背后的总裁方书剑甚至都没眨眼。他淡淡地告知龚子棋敌众我寡的事实，毫无下午眯眼笑的烂漫。  
“再见了，龚先生。”密集的脚步声逼近，被松开的蔡程昱坦然地接受总裁的抚摸和亲吻，看来所谓被上司欺压不过是间谍伪装的说辞。  
他就要被带走了，拷问服药以及最终的死亡。一眼看得到的未来即将降临，龚子棋半跪着，他只有最后一个问题。  
“他向你证明过他能让你幸福吗？”  
“你觉得呢。”两人俯视着地板上的龚子棋，很快就收回了目光，扣着彼此的脖子深吻。  
曾被握着的腰链滑落到地。龚子棋把它捡起来，在视线消失前最后印下一吻。


End file.
